Problem: One side of a square is $6$ units long. What is its area?
Solution: $6\text{ }$ $6\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 units and the width is 6 units, so the area is $6\times6$ square units. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 6 = 36 $ We can also count 36 square units.